


Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by To_Whom_It_May_Concern



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, And the Orginals working together, Angst, But whatever, F/M, I really just wanted all my ships to be together, Mystery, idk I may not even finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Whom_It_May_Concern/pseuds/To_Whom_It_May_Concern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his world in pieces, Klaus is forced to protect the one woman he can't live without, by calling on the only people he can't stand: his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a world of blood and angst and horror, he swirled through his castle, his black cape trailing behind him like a ghostly haze. He barely registered the blood-spattered walls and the ripped tapestries. He stalked past a servant weeping at the end of a hall, hugging a dead corpse of a woman to his chest as blood pooled around him. 

“Please,” the man wheezed. “Please help me.” 

The lord simply gave a haughty glare, before moving on his way. He was on a mission; he didn’t have time for a poor man’s suffering. 

He reached the doors at the end of the hall, and pushed them open with the loudest noise possible. He crossed the room in three large strides before reaching the luxurious bed, where he paused. Here he was hesitant. There was a figure in the bed still, he could see the outline through the sheer curtain, but he could hear no sound. He refused to let his fears enter his thoughts, yet there they crept, silently consuming him, even as he drew back the hangings that shielded her from his view. 

He looked down, and released a breath he had only now realized he had been holding. She was sleeping. How she could sleep through this massacre, he didn’t know, but she was safe. For now. 

He looked up to take in the room. The room, surprisingly, seemed untouched by the horror of the outside halls. The vanity sat, covered with her neatly organized pots and perfumes, just as it always had, and the tapestry he’d painted for her for her birthday last year was still hanging perfectly from its place on the wall. 

She breathed in a snuffling breath. He turned away from the eerily pristine room to take in her form once more. Her blond hair spilled across the pillow in golden waves, and her face, made peaceful by sleep, made her seem like a fallen angel. He half-smiled as she made a little mumbling noise and blearily opened her eyes. 

“Nik?” she asked timidly, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, luv. Did you have a good rest?”

“Yes, but I had such a dreadful dream…,” she trailed off, lost in thought.

“Dream?” he prompted

“Yes. It was … there were people screaming, and there was blood, so much blood. And a voice, this horrible voice kept saying I would be next,” she said quietly, before, looking up at him, as if wanting to be reassured. But he couldn’t reassure her yet. 

“Next for what, Caroline?”

“Next… to die.”

 

It was as he was stalking down the hall that he noticed it. He had said he wouldn’t stop until her reached her, he had _promised_ , but this concerned her. There was a torn banner on the large expanse between two of the pillars that ran along the length of the hall. While he had previously passed multiple torn banners and had paid no attention, this one had been painted on with blood, and the shimmering crimson drew his eyes. It said, in dripping red letters:

WE’LL FIND HER EVENTUALLY.

He had stood for a moment, as the weight of the statement sunk in, before he turned and fled, desperately praying to reach her in time. 

 

“Caroline,” he whispered, reverently, as he cupped her face gently in his hands, “I refuse to let you die. I forbid it.”

She covered one of his hands with her own. “But what if the voice was something out of your control? You cannot protect me from everything. I don’t wish you to, anyways. What I _do_ wish, is to find owner of this voice, and figure out what it wants with me. We must contact the Family.”

“No,” he growled. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, Caroline, but I refuse to contact them. I can protect you without their help.”

“Nik, be reasonable. They control all the neighboring kingdoms. If there is an enemy anywhere near our borders, we would be informed. We could prevent lives from being lost, Nik, not just mine, but our people as well.” The earnest, hopeful look on her face nearly broke him.

“Caroline…Caroline, there’s already been an attack.”

Her face abruptly morphed from hopeful entreaty to shock and betrayal. 

“What?” she asked in her most dangerous tone. It would have given him a thrill had it not been directed at him. 

He sighed, and looked away, as if ashamed of what he was about to say.

“Today, while I was out hunting. Alexia and Stefan were meant to be watching the grounds. Stefan was standing near the drive when he heard Lexi scream...” He looked up at her.

“She’s dead.”

Caroline immediately sat up. 

“No.”

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered, lowering his head once more.

“Nik, she cannot be dead. Did they find a body? Perhaps she was kidnapped. She’s a strong one; she would’ve put up a fight. They cannot have gotten far. Did they take anything? Perhaps she was only caught in the middle of a robbery. Did they-“

“Caroline,” Nik soothed, before her rambling could continue. “They found her body. And this was no accident. This was a massacre. Nearly all the servants are dead, and not a single thing was taken, save one thing. Caroline-“

He sighed, as if steeling himself for her reaction

“Caroline, they took Bonnie.”

“What?” she half-laughed. “Bonnie’s gone as well? Marvelous.”

“Caroline, are you all right?” he asked, concerned with her sudden half-manic expression. 

“No. No, I’m not. Nik, please. We _must_ contact the Family. If only for my sanity. Bonnie, one of my oldest friends, has been taken, and Lexi, my own sister-in-law, is dead. Please, _please_ Nik,” she lamented as she grasped his hand tightly, tears in her eyes.

He took in her grief-stricken face and darkened eyes, incongruously surrounded by her innocent white night gown and ruffled pillows. 

“Alright. For you, darling, I will contact my family.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, as she let her head fall against his chest in defeat, as if all her drive had left her, and her sobs began. 

 

Niklaus did not enjoy speaking with his family. His land was ample enough buffer to separate him from his kin, and they dared not cross his borders without his permission. Though he greatly missed his younger sister, his feud with his brothers and parents was deep enough that he doubted he would ever see any of them again. 

Until today, it seemed. 

He sent Damon out on horseback with the message the next morning: “Caroline is in danger. Alexia is dead. Please come.”

It was hard enough to say ‘please’; he would rather die than admit that he needed help. Klaus hoped that his family’s love for Caroline and anger over Lexi’s death would be enough to encourage their involvement. 

 

The following morning, Damon returned. He reported back to Klaus before quickly joining his siblings. Caroline was in Stefan’s chambers, where they were silently mourning the loss of Alexia in private, brother and sister united against the pain of their beloved wife and friend, respectively. 

Klaus remained in his study, looking at the world below. Since Damon’s return, all that was left was to wait for his own family, as the one below him mourned their own loss. 

He hoped he would not soon be in Stefan’s position, and wished he had his own sister there to comfort him. 

 

It was some days before news from the Family arrived. During that time, Klaus had worried constantly about Caroline. Damon, ever the stalwart guard, vowed to watch his younger sister on point of his life. Klaus could not ask the same of Stefan, who was still mourning his own wife, but he could not help but think Stefan had vowed the same. Because of his mourning, he did not like to be parted from Caroline, keeping her indoors as much as possible, and ensuring she was out of harm’s way. 

For this, Klaus was grateful. Though he could have used Stefan’s input in their defensive planning, by keeping Caroline safe, he allowed Klaus to consider other matters. He and Damon had been planning different defensive measures to prevent another invasion, but their plans were virtually useless. They had no remaining men, besides themselves, and the eerie silence of the castle was a constant reminder of their vulnerability to attack. 

As if in response to Klaus’s thoughts, the sudden sound of hooves were heard outside the window. Klaus and Damon looked at each other, before racing out to ensure Caroline was safe, when a loud knock rang through the empty hall. 

The one remaining maid answered the door. She obediently let the guests enter, and Klaus, who had been on top of the marble stairs, started in surprise.

“Bekah?” he asked in wonderment.

The blonde girl in the hall turned, and when her eyes landed on him, they filled with joy. 

“Nik!” she exclaimed, before running toward him. He met her halfway, grabbing her in a tight embrace and spinning her once before setting her down. 

“Rebekah! You’re here!” He could not contain his grin at seeing his sister, and half wondered if he looked manic right then.

“Of course, I came as soon as I could,” she replied, with a similar smile on her face.

“Nik, who is it?” came a timid voice from the stairs. Caroline emerged on the stairs with Stefan in tow, but once she caught sight of Rebekah, she let out an excited squeal and the smile that Klaus had not seen in weeks appeared on her face. 

“Rebekah!” She let go of Stefan’s arm and flew down the stairs and caught the girl in a hug. 

“Oh, Caroline!” Rebekah, similarly squealed. “How are you? Klaus said you were in danger, what happened? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine, are you alright? I know it's a long journey through the valley, did you have any problems?”

As the girls fell into discussion about Rebekah's journey, as Damon and Klaus began bringing Rebekah's luggage in from the coach.

“Goodness, Rebekah, how long are you expecting to stay? This is a lot of luggage for only a few days,” Klaus questioned.

“As long as I need to to ensure that my sister-in-law is safe,” Rebekah replied with an air of finality. “Have Elijah or Kol arrived yet?”

“Neither have, and I wouldn't expect them for a few days yet. You know how you Mikaelsons like to keep people hanging,” Damon teased.

“Oh, shut up, Damon. Where is your brother? He disappeared before I could speak with him,” Rebekah asked.

“I expect he's gone back into the house to mope,” Caroline sighed. “Poor Stefan. He absolutely doted on Lexi, and now that she's gone, I don't know what he'll do.”

“Well, he could always have Elena; I know he fancied her once upon a time,” Rebekah joked.

“He can't replace his wife with a former crush,” Damon snapped viciously. “Besides, wouldn't you miss your lady-in-waiting if she were to leave you?”

“Of course I would, but Stefan's happiness is of greater concern than mine. Speaking of, where is Elena? She was supposed to have followed me with the rest of the guard. They should've arrived by now.”

“Oh no, you don't think they attacked again, do you?” Caroline asked, clutching Klaus closer. Damon looked grim at the thought.

“No, I'm sure they'll arrive soon. In the meantime, let's go into the house, shall we? I believe we still have some aged wine left in the cellar,” Klaus soothed, escorting Caroline and Rebekah towards the dining hall. Damon, however, remained behind. 

“Damon, aren't you going to eat?” Rebekah asked, noticing his absence. 

“I'll be in in a few minutes,” he replied. Rebekah waved Klaus and Caroline ahead, before approaching the solemn faced lord.

“Damon.” Rebekah put her hand on his arm. “They'll be fine. And I'm sorry for that remark about Elena. I know that while Stefan might have fancied her, she always had her heart set on another Salvatore.”

“Thank you, Rebekah,” Damon said, putting covering her hand with his own, before looking back towards the road. “But I would still rather stay and keep watch if you don't mind.”

“Of course.”

As the door closed, Damon shifted his feet and began the long vigil for the woman he loved. 

 

Caroline was fidgeting. Klaus could sense it even from across the room where he was talking with Rebekah and Stefan. As he turned, he noticed she was biting her nail again. He sighed, excused himself, and walked over to her. 

“Caroline.”

She nearly jumped in fright. He took her hand away from her mouth and held it at her side. She looked down and avoided meeting his eyes. 

“Caroline,” he repeated. “Caroline, look at me.”

She looked up. 

“Sweetheart, Elena will be here soon. We'll save Bonnie. You don't have to worry. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see,” he soothed, brushing his knuckles down her cheek. 

“I know they will be Nik. I know they'll be fine. I know because if it comes down to me or them, my choice is them.”

“What?” Klaus asked in shock.

“That voice was asking for my death. Mine. The only reason they would've taken Bonnie in the first place would be to get to me. If it comes down to my life or hers, I'll let them take me. No matter what, Bonnie will be safe.”

“Caroline, sweetheart, you can't--”

Just then Damon burst into the room with a joyous shout. 

“They're here! They've arrived!”

“Who?” Rebekah asked.

“Everyone! Elena and your guard are at the door, and Elijah, Kol, and Finn are up the road. Everyone's here!”

As a group, they rushed to the front door. Damon threw open the door to find Elena on the other side, about to knock. In a moment, he had her swept into a spinning hug that knocked her breath away. After a moment, she began to giggle and hugged him back. Once he had set her down, the girls flocked her with hugs, though Damon never left her side. Stefan and Klaus stepped back to let them have their reunion. 

“Do you know who it is?” Stefan asked quietly, never taking his eyes of Elena. “Do you know who killed her?”

“I have my suspicions,” Klaus replied, keeping watch over Caroline.

“And do these suspicions include your family?”

“Not until I see proof.”

“Klaus, I know they're your family, but I also know their pasts and what their capable of, you have to at least investigate--”

“Stefan,” Klaus growled. “You have just lost your wife so I'm inclined to be generous, but this is my family. While I may not get along with them, while I may not always agree with them, I can always trust them. Until I see proof that one of my own has turned on me, I will not treat my family as suspects, and if I hear you have been, I will tear our your throat with a rake. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” With that, he turned to greet Elena himself, leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts of revenge for his dead wife. 

 

“Elena, my dear, how wonderful it is to see you back in our home. It's been too long.”

“Thank you, Lord Niklaus, it's an honor,” Elena said with a curtsy. 

“Elena, enough of this 'Lord' business, next thing you know, you'll be calling me Lady Caroline, and then where would I be?” Caroline teased with a wink.

“With a bigger head than you can carry, no doubt,” Elena responded with a smile. 

“There's the Elena I know and love,” Caroline smiled back. “Come, it's been so long, I simply must show you everything that's changed since you were here last. Rebekah, you too, come on.”

As Caroline led the girls into the solar, Klaus turned to Rebekah's captain of the guard, Matthew. 

“How many men have you brought?”

“Thirty, sir.”

“I want all of them stationed around the house, and at least five on the grounds. And I want your best man on Lady Caroline at all times,” Klaus commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Matt bowed, before heading out to convey Klaus's message to the troops. 

“That won't be enough,” Stefan muttered from behind him. 

“I know,” Klaus answered. “But they're loyal to Rebekah, and so they're the only guards I trust at the moment.” He turned to his two brothers-in-laws. “Damon, you must go into town at the nearest convenience and hire more guardsmen. Stefan, I want you on Rebekah. Damon, when you return, you're on Elena. I'll take Caroline. Between the three of us we should be able to keep them safe.”

“Do you really think that'll work? What if it's really one of your brothers behind the attacks? Do you really think the three of us and thirty guards can hold them off?”

“We can try.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, please do not expect more. This was seriously all I had previously written. I don't have an outline, but I really do like this idea, so I might continue in the future, but don't hold your breath.

      “We can try.”

       Just then, the doorbell rang once more. As Klaus opened the door, he was surprised to see his sister-in-law on the doorstep.

     “Sage,” he said with a surprised smile. “How long has it been?”

     “Not long enough,” the redhead replied with an answering grin, before pulling Klaus into a hug.

     “Klaus,” came a frosty voice from behind her, as the two broke apart.

     “Finn, dear brother,” Klaus said, his smile becoming more forced. “Thank you so much for coming."

     “I only came for the girl,” he said without a hint of emotion, before pushing past Klaus and into the house.

     “Don't mind him,” came an accented voice from behind Sage and Klaus. “He's only upset because I wouldn't let him bring a full guard.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Anyways, where is your liveryman? I would like to get out of these horrid traveling clothes before nightfall.”

     “Rose,” he said in greeting. “We're rather short on servants at the moment, but I'm sure Damon would be more than happy to show you to your rooms,” he said with a pointed glance at his brother-in-law.

     “Of course. Lady Sage, Miss Rose, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me?” he teased, offering each woman an arm with a teasing smile as Klaus shut the door against the cold.

     “I'd be much obliged, Lord Damon,” Sage replied with an answering smile. He watched the three walk up the stairs, chattering and laughing, and wondered at their ease with each other. Klaus could never understand Damon's ease with the two women who had always seemed a smudge less than ladylike, but he accepted it nonetheless.

     The doorbell rang once more. Klaus remembered Damon's announcement that all his brothers were arriving, and mentally steeled himself for the icy coldness he experienced with Finn.

     It was quite a surprise however, when he opened the door to the easy smile of Alaric Saltzman.

     “Alaric,” Klaus started with surprise. “Where's my brother?”

     “I believe he said he would prefer to arrive with Lord Kol, and was waiting in the drive.”

     “Ah. Well then, I believe you can see yourself in,” Klaus said, before marching down the front steps to find his remaining two siblings.

 

     He found Elijah at the lip of the drive, standing erect and proud, hands clasped behind his back. Klaus had secretly always admired his older brother's ability to remain calm, no matter the situation, and wondered how it was even possible that Elijah could remain stone-faced in regards to all that had happened to them in their lives.

     “Brother,” Klaus called.

     Elijah turned to glance at him, before turning back to the open gates. “What brings you out of your fortress, brother?”

     “Oh, well now, I wouldn't call it a fortress.”

     “Of course not. A fortress cannot be invaded by enemies.” Elijah finally faced him properly as Klaus reached him. “Why did you emerge to greet me?”

     “Why would you presume I wouldn't?” Klaus asked. “You are the only one besides Rebekah who cares for Caroline at all, and therefore, likely one of my few allies.”

     “Allies? Why do you foresee the necessity of allies? Are you planning a war in the near future?” Elijah questioned sardonically.

     “I'm not, but it seems that others are, hence the need for allies,” Klaus fumed with sudden rage. “Someone attacked my home, Elijah. They killed my sister-in-law, and stole my wife's lady-in-waiting and best friend since infancy. I take that as a challenge. A war is imminent. The only question is, who is the enemy?”

     “Who are your suspects?” Elijah asked calmly.

     “I have my suspicions about the new steward we hired recently, and where his loyalties lie. Tyler, they call him. But I must also consider the fact that some whom I trust implicitly may be to blame as well.”

     “And who might that be?” Elijah inquired, his face a mask.

     Klaus was about to answer when Elena’s twin ran up to the two.

     “Ah, Katherine, darling, what seems to be the trouble?” Elijah asked pleasantly.

     “Elijah, it is your brother. It seems Lord Kol has decided to arrive from the back gate as a means of surprise. It was much to his disappointment when it seemed that two of his brothers were not in the house upon his arrival.”

     “Sounds like Kol,” Klaus said with a fake smile. He did not like the fact that his youngest and most volatile brother was able to sneak up on and surprise his household.

     “We'll be along shortly,” Elijah said, dismissing his wife.

     “What do you make of Kol's surprise?” Klaus asked.

     “It can be nothing good, that much is certain.”

 

     “Kol, brother!” Klaus greeted as he walked back into the house.

     “Klaus, mate. How's it been?” Kol grinned, ambling towards his brothers with an easy grace. Nothing seemed to affect his easy demeanor.

     “Much has changed since you’ve last visited, brother,” Klaus remarked, plastering on a smile and clapping him on the shoulder.

     “I can see that. It seems Lady Caroline grows more beautiful with each visit. I should visit more often,” Kol replied with a smirk.

     “Come now, Kol,” Elijah reprimanded. “Let us not mock our brother in his pain. We are family. We have come together in this dark time to help our brother find solace and aid.”

     “Pish posh, Elijah. You’re too sanctimonious for your own good. Noble little Elijah; why won’t you ever cut loose and relax for a change?”

     “There is a time and place to relax, brother, and this is not it.”

     “’Course it is. It’s always time to have a little fun out of life.”

     “Not when our sister-in-law has been directly threatened by an unknown enemy.”

     “Enough,” Klaus cut in. “Stop your bickering, you’re giving me a headache. Kol, where have the girls gone?”

     “The lovely young ladies have made their way to the dining hall and have asked us to accompany them once we have found each other. However, emotionally, I don’t feel we’ve found each other at all—“

     “Yes, well, that’s all very well and good how you feel, Kol, but I would rather see my wife’s pretty face than your own at the moment, so I suggest we get along to the dining room than,” Klaus snarled, grabbing Kol by the scruff of the neck.

     “Ow, that hurts,” he cried as Klaus dragged him down the hall.

     “It’s meant to.”

 

     The dining room was full of laughter when the brothers entered, a sound that bounced off the walls, filling the room in a way that Klaus could not remember it had ever been filled before.

     Elena was joking with Alaric, her adopted uncle, over something her younger brother Jeremy, one of Kol’s knights, had done. Poor Jeremy looked sullen to be the butt of the joke, but Klaus could see the smile in his eyes as he was once again surrounded by family.

     Sage, her arm around the still-icy Finn, was laughing with Damon and Rose, with Lady Katherine chiming in occasionally. They seemed to be discussing the best way to let poisoned blood from a snake bite. Klaus had always been slightly frightened of the four of them, but they were family, and that was what mattered.

     Caroline and Rebekah sat on either side of his chair at the head, leaning over the table to whisper to each other about something. He assumed from the glances they kept shooting him, they were discussing him. He never could decide whether his wife and sister becoming friends was a blessing or a curse.

     Taking his seat at the head of the table, he smiled at the two most important women in his life, before addressing the table.

     “Family and friends, let us eat.”

     Everyone began tucking into their dishes. Klaus quietly grabbed Caroline’s hand beneath the table and squeezed tightly.

     “What’s wrong?” she asked, glancing up to meet his eyes.

     “Nothing love. But you were right about inviting my family. I haven’t seen them this peaceful in along while.”

     “I’m your wife; I’m always right about these things,” Caroline responded with a wink. “But I am glad you’re happy, Nik. Even with Kol here. He hasn’t teased you too much, has he?”

     “No, nothing more than the usual. To be honest, I’m surprised he even came. He usually tries to stay away from family gatherings.”

     “I think he had a personal interest in this case,” Caroline smiled knowingly.

     “What do you mean?” he asked, surprised.

     “I mean, the last time he visited, he and Bonnie seemed very…close,” she smirked, taking a sip of her wine.

     “Oh yes, and I supposed Rebekah’s taken up with Matthew, the guard captain,” Klaus said sarcastically. Next to him, Rebekah began choking on her bread roll. Klaus thumped her on the back as Caroline tried to muffle her giggles behind her napkin.

     “Are you alright, Bekah?” Klaus worried.

     “Fine,” she responded, still hoarse. “Just fine. Just went down the wrong pipe.” She glared pointedly at Caroline, who’s giggles had morphed into full-out laughter. As Klaus watched, Caroline’s laugh became infectious, and Rebekah began laughing with her.

     “What?” Klaus asked, confused. “What’s so funny?”

     “Niklaus, sweetheart, if you don’t understand now, than you never will,” Caroline equivocated, tears beginning to run down her face.

     “What’s so funny?” Kol asked, breaking from his conversation with Matt and Jeremy.

     At his query the girls just laughed harder.

 

     Later that night, Caroline was sitting stone-faced at her vanity as Klaus brushed her hair before bed.

     “Klaus? What will happen if the Family can’t stop whatever’s coming after me? What will happen if I die?”

     “That will never happen,” Klaus said darkly.

     “But what if I do? We don’t have enough men, and I can’t ask any of them to die for me. What if--”

     “Caroline,” Klaus interrupted, setting down the brush. “That. Will. Never. Happen.” He punctuated each word with a kiss along her neck. “Now, love, let’s get to bed.”

     With a sigh, she took his hand and allowed herself to be led to bed.

     “I love you.”

     “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely not be updated. Just FYI. I have half of part 2, but really no muse for it.


End file.
